


The Sweetness Of You

by sweetautumnleaves



Series: The Sweetness Of You [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec has a sweet tooth, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus loves and appreciates it, Shopping, as usual, did I mention them being disasters? because that is the plot lol, the best uncles, they are both disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/pseuds/sweetautumnleaves
Summary: Halloween is coming up soon and Magnus and Alec are shopping for some groceries. At least that was the initial plan...





	The Sweetness Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

“Alexander, I’m serious. Put that away!” Magnus says, his voice resembling very much the tone of a kindergarten teacher who’s telling a toddler not to eat sand.

Alec pouts adorably. But instead of putting the can away, he presses it even further against his chest. 

Magnus sighs deeply. “Darling, please. I’m begging. Remember the last time you’ve attempted to bake something.”

“You’re never letting this go, huh?” Alec huffs. “I told you the recipe was simply confusing. But now I found one that’s super easy. It even says so in the name of the recipe:  _ ‘Super easy and quick pumpkin cookies’ _ . Ha.” 

And before Magnus can even voice out his concern that the recipe couldn’t be blamed for when Alec had mixed up flour and baking soda, his husband puts another can of pumpkin puree into their cart.

“Can’t we just buy a box of cookies instead?” Magnus tries one last time, knowing damn well that it’s a lost cause once Alec has set his mind on something. 

Alec pecks his husband on the cheek. “I can do this, babe.” 

Magnus forces himself to smile.

God help not only him but also their kitchen.

Magnus loves this man with all his heart and soul---hell, he didn’t know he could love someone even more with each new day---, but in moments like these, he wasn’t sure why he was so head over heels in love with this stubborn man who, after every new disastrous attempt, still believes that he has the talent to bake. Must be in the family because Alec’s sister Isabelle thinks that she’s the greatest cook on this planet. How Izzy’s boyfriend Simon could eat her disgustingly looking and terribly smelling dishes without making a face was honestly impressive.

“Besides,” Alec tilts his head, his face suddenly way too smug for Magnus’ liking, “did you hear me complain about the stuff you’ve put into our cart earlier?” He looks knowingly at the tons of chocolate bars and bags of candy that are taking up about three-quarters of their shopping cart.

Magnus glares at him. “That’s something completely different.”

Alec chuckles. “Of course.”

“They’re for Halloween.”

“How many kids do you expect to come trick-or-treating? Because I gotta say, Catarina and Izzy are going to kill us both if you give Madzie and Ben all these sweets.”

Magnus tsks. “That’s what uncles are for, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

“I love it when you call me that, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” Alec bends down and kisses Magnus softly. “But how about a compromise: You let me buy the canned pumpkin, I’m not saying another word about our home becoming a candy store and instead we buy some whipped cream and chocolate sauce.” Alec wiggles his eyebrows.

Magnus sighs dramatically. “Why do I love you?”

“Deal it is then,” Alec says with a smirk.

“I still need to hide the candy. Don’t think I don’t know about your sweet tooth,” Magnus chides but he’s smiling.

“No problem. I have you. And the chocolate sauce.”


End file.
